Come Fly With Me
by tmavengersfics
Summary: High school AU. When the two new girls showed up at school, no one expected them to make much of an impression. They were wrong. BadBoy!Loki/OC and Jock!Thor/OC


The two new girls were the only thing anyone was talking about as soon as they pulled into the school parking lot in the black Chevy impala.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing as they stepped out. The smaller of the two with waist length white hair, pale skin, and shades on, looked uncomfortable as she went next to the other girl. She was the opposite, but still had some of the same characteristics. She was tall and thin with mirrored aviators and long, curly black hair that fell in pretty ringlets to her shoulders. She had tall combat boots on with green plaid pants and a leather jacket, tattoos visible above the neckline.  
She seemed to pay no attention to anyone but the other girl, walking with her past everyone and into the school. As the smaller girl stared down at her black high top converse, her ripped jeans and red plaid shirt catching people's eyes by the color.  
"I hate how everyone's staring," Nyx growled, biting into her sub more aggressively than necessary at lunch.  
"Well, we /are/ the new kids remember?" Anna said quietly, pushing her glasses back up towards her eyes. "It's bound to happen... Just like every other time we went to a new school."  
"It's just so uncomfortable," she mumbled. "I hate new schools."  
"Welcome to the club. Now I get to be the new nerd kid /again/."  
"And I get to be the chick everyone's afraid of," she smirked a little, looking up at her new classmates.  
Anna sighs and shakes her head. "Don't go too hard with these kids."  
"I do what I want, woman."  
"Yeah I know." She breathed, rolling her shoulders back.  
"That guy over there is checking you out," she grinned.  
"W-what?"  
"That blonde hunk is checking you out."  
"Oh dear..." She hides behind her hair with a blush. "Won't last long... Once he sees these eyes..."  
"Whaddya mean, babe?"

Lowering her shades, she stares at her sister with her red eyes. "Really?"  
"So? You're beautiful. All of you."  
She shrugs in response, "Thanks."  
"Jeezum, Anna, he's good looking. Not really my type..."  
"Dark, handsome, and mysterious right?" Anna laughed.  
"His friend's looking good," she grinned, laughing, and looked down.  
"Oh, we're pathetic." Anna sighed.  
"Don't look now, but your man is coming over."  
"Well shit."  
She giggled.  
As he walked up, she took an instant notice to his bright blue eyes and how pure they looked.  
"Um, hello," he said with an attractive accent, sitting across from them.  
"H-hi," Anna says quietly as Nyx just gives him a mock salute with a smile.  
"I just wanted to welcome you here," he smiled.  
"Oh, um, thanks. I'm Anna by the way."  
"I'm Thor," he smiled, tucking some of his long, blonde hair behind an ear.  
"I'm Nyx. Not that anyone asked."  
Thor nods with a smile at them both. "Welcome to our school."  
"Who's your friend?" Nyx asked, pointing over Thor's shoulder at the other boy- he was tall and skinny with long, slightly wavy black hair.  
"That... Is my brother Loki. He's not much of a people person."  
"Neither am I, generally," she grinned and waved over at him.  
He looks at her with slight interest before nodding at her with a smirk.  
"So are you in my grade?" Thor asked. "Seniors?"  
"Yes."  
"What classes do you have next?"  
"I've got physics."  
"Art."  
"Loki has physics next as well. I'm sure he wouldn't mind showing you where to go. And Anna, I shall take you to art if you wish. I have astronomy, the art rooms are on the way," he smiled.  
"I would love that Thor. Thank you."  
"Anytime. Are you ready to go?"  
She nods and grabs her bag, giving Nyx a hug and then walks next to Thor farther into the school.  
"So where are you from?" Thor asked politely, trying to make conversation as they walked.  
"I'm from Ireland." she smiled. "And you?"  
"My brother and I are from Melbourne... Well, he's adopted."  
"Then your brother and Nyx will propably get along well."  
"Why do you say that?" he chuckled.  
"Well... Nyx and I are adopted sisters." she said quietly as she shuffled her feet.  
"Where's she from?"  
"New Zealand."  
He smiled, nodding. "Loki is originally from London."  
"Nice."  
"He's very proud," he chuckled.  
"I would be too. Girls probably go crazy over him."  
"They do.. But as I said, he's not much of a people person."  
She shrugs before asking, "So what classes do you take anyway?"  
"Astronomy, Shakespeare, mythology, calculus... Metals... Cooking," he chuckled.  
"Sounds like we /might/ have mythology and cooking together."  
"I have cooking second block and mythology last."  
"I think I have those classes with you."  
He beamed. "I can't wait. Well... Here's the art room," he stopped in front of a room.  
"Thanks for walking me."  
"Anything for a beautiful girl like you," he blushed a bit.  
She blushes bright red before nodding and scurrying inside the classroom.  
Thor ran a hand through his hair, smiling, before he went to astronomy.

Nyx picked at the bread of her sub, occasionally glancing up at Thor's brother across the room.  
Occasionally, Loki would glance at her before going back to reading his book.  
He had just started another chapter when someone sat down across from him, pushing it down with a hand with black polished nails. "Your brother volunteered you to walk me to physics."  
He sighs. "Of course he did."  
"I'm Nyx," she smiled, perfect white teeth flashing at him while she held out her hand.  
He takes it gently and shakes it. "I'm sure you know of my name already.  
"Of course. Where you from, love?" she asked, cocking her head.  
"London. Yourself?"  
"Wellington," she smiled, standing up. "To physics?"  
"Let's."  
She grinned and flirtatiously took his arm when he stood up. "So what are you? Emo, goth, scene kid, artist?" she teased as they walked.  
"I'm not any of those. I am myself, and that is all."

She looked him over in his leather jacket and boots. "You're a bad boy, aren't you?" she smirked.  
He shrugs, "If that is how you wish to see me."  
"Do you care how I see you?"  
"Course I don't."  
"What if I saw you as a sexy bad boy, would you care then?"  
"Tempting, but no."  
She laughed. "I'll just have to see what'll make you care then, won't I?"  
"You can try."  
"Challenge accepted," she smirked.  
"Good luck."  
They walked the rest of the way to physics, the tension palpable, and he held the door for her as they walked in ten minutes late.  
"You're late." the teacher had said without glancing at them.  
"I'm new," Nyx said innocently, and Loki was nearly startled by the sudden change in character. "I got lost but then Loki helped me."  
"Well then. Glad you found your way. Now, seeing as how Loki sits with no one, you can sit with him."  
"Yes, ma'am," she said politely and winked at Loki and headed for the lab table.  
Loki frowns a bit before following her and sitting down, taking his book out again and reading it.  
She grinned and focused on the teacher, physics being one of the only classes she cared about.


End file.
